


Never Trust A Demon

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Series: Oc drabbles and stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Cum Inflation, F/F, Gore, Guro, NSFW, Oviposition, PWP, Rape, Succubus, Tentacles, demoness - Freeform, dubcon, idk just look at it, idk what else to tag this as?????, non consentual, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veriska made the mistake of trusting a demoness, falling for the more enticing aspects of the succubus' body. When she let her guard down, thats when the demoness attacked. and That is when everything went Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust A Demon

Veriska ran up to the creature, taking the final limb and attaching it to her thigh, replacing the demon's full body. It grinned, staring at her with its eyes glowing, as it flexed its fingers. 

"Thank you, sweet dear. As a payment, ill give you quite the treat!" the demoness flared, the chains holding her to the pedestal snapping, and she rised up, transforming into her demon form. Her hair lit up, flaring at the tips with white hot flame, and her horns grew out, curling around in a circle. She grinned at Veriska, taking a step forward as she ran her fingers along her new body, feeling the giant, pompous breasts and her dick grow out, flexible and large. 

It continued to grow, and Veriskas eyes widened, eyeing the large penis of the Succubus. she watched as it grew past 1 foot, and continued to go, slowing down at maybe 20 inches, twitching. The demon took a step towards her, calling out sweetly, 

"Come claim your reward, darling!"   
Veriska equipped her axes, charging forward at the creature. But she had underestimated the strength of a full succubus in its form, and it flung her into a wall with the flick of its wrist.

The chains that had held the demoness there for so long snaked out, clinking down around Veriskas arms and ankles. She was stuck, and looked up with an angry glare in her eyes at the monster that slowly inched closer to her. 

"You tricked me! you fucking bitch, when i get out of here i'll lop your head off!" Veriska screamed at her, thrashing in her chains. But the succubus chuckled, kneeling down beside the girl, her face right in front of hers.

"Well, I needed some gullible little girl to trick into helping me out, Didn't I?" she grinned, her smile twisting into a snarky grin, her fangs shining between her black lips. Veriska snarled, and whipped her arm out as far as it could go, smacking the demon right in the face and knocking her back. It snarled, crawling forward before sitting in front of her with an angry grin. 

"Well, before we begin we'd better take care of that, hadn't we?" it said, a gentle smile on its lips before it grabbed both of her arms, pinning them against the ground. Veriska thrashed, yelling profanities and desperately trying to kick the demon off. It snarled, opening its maw wide and biting down, ripping the tissue off her arm and issuing a pained scream from the girl. 

It took another bite, severing through bone and ripping her arm off, licking the blood off her lips with that gentle smile. 

"There! only a couple left, that's not so bad, is it?"   
Veriska cries out, tears streaming down her face as she glances down at her arm, oozing blood all over the floor. The demoness took the other arm, running its claws along the tender flesh before digging in, ripping her other arm from her shoulder. 

Veriska is screaming, sobbing as tears run down her face, panting hard and trying not to puke. 

"That just wont do, will it?" the demoness says, observing the blood dripping from her open shoulder sockets. it leans forward, running its tongue along the flesh, sending shudders up Veriska's spine, her pussy betraying her and twanging through the pain. Her arms are sealed up, and the Succubus looks down at her legs next, feeling the ample flesh on her thighs. 

"Oh dear, I don't believe ill be able to  
bite through that! Hmmm..." it muses, looking around, its eyes lingering on the discarded axes on the ground. The demoness' eye lit up, and it grabbed the axe, standing up and lifting it above its head. 

"This will do just fine! Hold on dear, this might get a bit messy." it said, before bringing the axe down with inhuman force, slicing straight through the flesh and bone of the young girl, withdrawing a gut wrenching scream from her, blood spraying out from the severed limbs, the stumps writhing weakly. she gasps, breathing heavily.

"there! that's much better! now the fun can begin!" the succubus giggles, ripping the remnants of Veriska's clothes off, exposing her breasts, barbells pierced through the nipples, and her pussy, a small ring going through her clit. the demon grinned, giving a sharp yank on the barbells and chuckling. 

"Impressive, you'll be good for this." it crawls forward, resting its unnaturally large tits on Veriska's own small boobs, and through all the pain, she softly whimpered from the feeling. The succubus ran its claw around the outer lips of her pussy, before aligning its cock and pressing the ridiculously thick head in, pulling a moan from Veriska. 

"Mhhh, yess," it hissed, closing its eyes and reforming for a moment, sprouting multiple tentacles from its back, which then wrapped around Veriska's neck and arm stumps, holding her down. they massaged her tits, squeezing and pulling on the barbells running through her nips. 

The demoness pulled out, and all at once, forced 5 inches of its cock through into Veriska, as well as tentacles forcing through her nipples, opening the small hole in them up wide. Veriska's eyes flashed open, and she screamed as the demon began thrusting, each time forcing more of its massive dick into her small hole. 

she felt more slip in, inch by inch, and when she glanced down, she saw the dick bulging on her stomach, the imprint of it lifting up and very apparent on her small stomach. she whimpered, watching the bulge move up. Pain shot through her stomach, and she felt something inside her tear. tears streamed down her face as the giant cock continued to push farther into her abused pussy.

The succubus started panting, thrusting in irregularily, and tentacles spin around and shove themselves down her throat, and tease around her ass, before pushing up and thrusting up into her in there, effectively spitroasting her body on the demoness' alien genitals. 

the monster stopped for a moment, before slowly pulling out, and thrusting the entirety of its cock into her, hilting inside. The tentacles wormed deeper into her tits, and she began to feel her insides moving, and looked down to see the tentacles pulsing. the ones in her mouth stood rigid, before the tip opened up and hot spunk sprayed down her throat and into all of her orfices, effectively filling her entire body up with spunk. 

But she felt something else too, something thick and ovular pass by her lips. the dick begins spouting eggs, pushing them from the tip of the cock, and from the tentacles. her eyes rolled back as she felt the objects slide down her esophagus, up her intestine and the worst, pumping through her sore nipples, the eggs nestling in her boobs. 

she whimpered, feeling them fill her gut and pussy. she felt the tentacles withdraw, and the dick slowly pulls out, pulling a wave of blood and cum out with it in the perfect creampie. the demoness sighed happily, standing up and wiping the blood off of itself, purring and observing its handiwork. 

Veriska was sprawled out on the pedistal that the succubus was once cuffed to, cum dripping from her abused, ripped pussy, while every one of her orfices is shoved full of its eggs. her arm and leg stumps still drip blood, while tears pour from her eyes down her cheeks. blood drips from her lip, and her eyes are closed. if she was dead, or just passed out. it isnt sure, but she looks great, and the demoness is proud of its work. it licked the blood from its lips as it turned on its heel and walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR MY OCS I GUESS Lmao enjoy!! if u like this sorta stuff or have become oddly invested in the characters, my tumblrs are: sfw) asymmetricalrainbow.tumblr.com  
> nsfw) nasty-rainbow.tumblr.com


End file.
